Back to the past
by luvWrites
Summary: The Man in the Moon wants the guardians to understand Jack more so he sends all the guardians back into the past to watch Jacks memories from before and after he became Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while I hope you all enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything :( **

The Man in the Moon knew that the guardians were still having troubles with their newest member so he decided to take matters into his own hands and help the guardians to know Jack just a little bit better and so he decided the best course of action would be to send the guardians into the past to watch Jack's memories both from before he was immortal and after. And maybe help not only the guardians get along better with Jack, but to have Jack get along with the guardians and so the Moon began his plan.

Jack Frost-Jack Frost-***************************************************Jack Frost- Jack Frost

Four of the guardians were currently at the North Pole sipping hot chocolate and talking happily. The only guardian yet to show up was Jack. "He's late" Bunnymund stated annoyance clear in his voice.

"Give him chance he will get here" north replied

"It's his first Christmas get together with him and frostbite decides to be late"

"From the way you are talking I'd say you miss jack"

"Miss him I just know he's probably out there causing trouble" Bunny denied. Sandy was snoozing in his chair and tooth was smiling at the two as she sipped her hot chocolate. Suddenly there was a blast of wind and a light spray of snowflakes as Jack came flying in sliding to a stop on a thin pane of ice, "hey guys sorry I'm late I had blizzards to make and all that. Hey North how was the Christmas flight"

"It was great plenty of snow to land on" Jack gave an exaggerated bow before twirling his staff around and settling it over his shoulders.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and shook off the excess snowflakes that settled on his nose. Sandy, who woke up when the wind had blown through the room, waved an exclamation mark over his head. Tooth squealed with delight and gave Jack a hug. Babytooth followed shortly after nudging against Jacks cheeks in a sort of hug. Jack smiled at them and swung his staff around freezing some elves before he settled down into a red fluffy arm chair. Just as he sat down the Moon shined so bright blinding the guardians with its light.

Jack Frost-Jack Frost***************************************************Jack Frost-Jack Frost

The light died down and Jack found himself seated in a snow bank instead of an arm chair. The rest of the guardians were in the same situation. Bunnymund jumped up first and rounded on jack "what did you do."

"What makes you think I did it."

"Please guys let's not fight. Let's just figure out what's going on and where we are"

"Were in Burgess," Jack stated looking around I'd know this place anywhere.

"So you did bring us here frostbite"

"No Man in Moon brought us here that's what that light was" north stated. All while this was going on Sandy noticed two kids running and laughing in the snow he was trying to get the other guardians attention to no avail. "JACK!" The girl called out when the older boy hit her with a snowball in the face. All the guardians turned around in shock but none more so than Jack when he caught sight of the children. It was him back when he was young. What was happening?!

**AN: like… don't like? Please review, so I know whether I should continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for all the reviews it really makes me happy that you want me to continue this is my first fan fiction that isn't a one shot or reading the book story so I really hope it turns out well. This is going to be mainly a guardian bonding fic so I'm sorry to those who ship jack and someone else there probably won't be any or very little romance I this fic. Anyway thanks and enjoy the next chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing **

Jack and the other guardians stared at the children as they ran around throwing snowballs at each other "Jack it is you" North stated in awe as he watched the little boy who looked so much like Jack and yet so different at the same time. Tooth sighed, "Aww Jack you're so adorable."

"Who cares if he's adorable the question is why are we here?" Bunnymund questioned. Sandy flew in front of them pictures flashing over his head; a moon, then the guardians, then jack, then a child, then a tooth.

"Sandy is right," North stated "the moon must want us to watch jacks memories"

"Wait! What, why?" jack stuttered out tearing his gaze away from the children.

"Who knows but as we have nothing else to go on might as well," North said smiling he was very intrigued about the young boy jack used to be.

"Should we hide what if they see us," just then a snow ball sailed toward them and it went straight through them.

"I think we can take that as a sign that they can't see or hear us" and so the guardians much to Jacks displeasure decided that they would follow Jack and watch his memories in hope that eventually they would make it back to their time.

They turned to watch the young girl and jack play in the snow the girl would build a snowman and then Jack would smash into it and then popup from the pile of snow causing the little girl to laugh and giggle. "Pippa, Jack come on time to come in," a women called from outside the little cabin. The women obviously jacks mother had short shoulder length brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Aww come on mom can't I stay out for just a little bit longer"

"Don't you want to bake cookies for Santa," (a figure of North flashed above Sandy's head followed by a Christmas tree). The little boy Jack hesitated then nodded "Ok then come on" and they all went back into the house, leaving the guardians out in the cold.

Toothfairy giggled "You're just so cute" Jack blushed.

"Ha ha you bake cookies for me" North stated proudly

"That must mean todays Christmas Eve" Bunnymund stated. Sandy nodded along with that comment and pointed toward the house in excitement.

Tooth noticed and nodded at Sandy before turning to the others, "Well what are we waiting for let's go inside and watch" Toothiana stated happily, and the rest followed as she glided through the wall like a ghost.

Inside the house was cozy and warm. There was a small living room with a blazing fire place and four stockings hanging over it, then there was a small ladder in the corner leading up to the upper floor and below there were two doors one to the kitchen the other to what they assumed was Jack's parents room. They all squeezed into the small kitchen and watched.

"Jack get the flour, Pippa let's get the sugar" little jack ran over and through Bunnymund to the pantry. A few moments later and Jack came running out a cup of flour in his hands and some flour patches decorating his shirt "here momma" (tooth awwed).

"Let's put it in here jack." said the mother who lifted the little boy so he could reach to poor the flour into the bowl. Then it was Pippas turn to pour in her sugar. And from there each of them gathered the ingredients taking turns to put them in.

"Hey Pip what do you want Santa to bring you?" jack asked.

"A doll, a really pretty one with a frilly dress!" Pippa said happily. Jack stuck out his tongue like the mere thought of such a doll was awful.

"I want a toy soldier like the one at the toy store down the street, the fancy one with a blue coat" Jack said excitedly.

"Have you been a good boy Jack" his mother asked smiling.

Jack puffed out his chest "of course I'm always a good boy" (bunny snorted).

"That's not true just the other day you through mud all over Rachel Burgess's new dress" ("knew it" Bunnymund said. Jack rolled his eyes and frosted bunny's ears with his staff).

"Jackson Nathan Overland you didn't" his mother looked at Jack in shock.

Jack twiddled his thumbs "she was being mean and rude calling us poor folk"

"That gives you no right, her daddy's the owner of this town Jack"

"I know that's why I did it when I knew she couldn't tell no one. See she was supposed to be at church so if she told she'd get in trouble and you know Rachel she wouldn't dare tell her dad"

Jacks mom shook her head "that don't make it right you hear me"

"Yes momma" jack stuck his tongue out at his sister when his mom turned her back. Then the door opened and a big burly man walked in "I'm home"

"Daddy!" both children cried and raced out of the room. Moments later the man walked into the kitchen carrying Pippa with little Jack walking along beside him. Their father was tall and broad shouldered with dark brown hair like Jacks. He smiled at his wife and turned to his children "Making cookies for Santa?"

"Yup me and Jack helped pour in the ingredients and everything"

"Did you? That's great."

He walked over to his wife and gave her a quick peck on the cheek "How's it going Hun?"

"It's great we were just discussing how Jack threw mud at the burgess girl" she shot jack a look and said boy looked down.

"She was bad mouthing us" he muttered under his breath.

"That's my boy" their dad said ruffling jacks brown hair much to the little boys delight.

"Nathan!" their mother scolded hitting him on the arm.

"I mean that was a very bad thing to do very bad indeed" (**AN: I give credit to harry potter**) little jack smiled and the guardians laughed especially North it was nice to see Jack celebrating his holiday with his family.

They watched the family for some time as they sat down and ate dinner. After all the dishes were put away Jack ran up to his mom and dad in excitement Pippa right next to him.

"Are you expecting something" their father asked a mischievous smile on his face like the one jack normally wore.

"Presents" both children cried out

"Their father looked around nope no presents here"

"Dad"

"Ok ok, let's wait for your mom" their dad said and he sat down in an old worn arm chair. Their mom walked in a few minutes later with two wrapped presents.

"Ok first we've got Pippa's" she said handing the girl her present the girl opened the package in haste and pulled out a beautifully sown dress.

"Momma it's so pretty"

"I'm glad you like it you can wear it tomarrow to church"

Pippa put the dress up to her and twirled "it's beautiful"

"Ok Jack now for you" their dad stated handing Jack his present. Little jack grabbed the present in excitement and tore it open, (the guardians gasped and jack smiled he had only recently remembered this).

"Dad this is the greatest" jack was holding onto a hand carved sheep herder's staff.

"It's a bit big for you, but now you're an official sheep herder"

"It's so great dad, does this mean I can come with you to the field?"

Jacks father nodded and jack gave a whoop of joy.

"Alright kids time for bed"

"No way I'm not going to sleep at all tonight I wanna stay up and wait for Santa"

"Jack…" his mom started

"Come on dear let the boy try to stay awake" their dad said ruffling his son's hair. Their mom sighed and nodded "fine"

"I want to too" Pippa cried out

"Oh no you're too young"

"But…"

"No buts, jack is 10 and your 4 now get your butt up to bed" Pippa looked on the verge of tears when Jack came over

"Don't worry pip I'll make sure that when Santa comes he brings you the prettiest doll ever"

"Do you mean it Jack?"

"Of course" Pippa hugged her brother and then went up the ladder followed by their mom. Jacks dad smiled and handed Jack a blanket and Jack laid down on the couch to get ready to wait for Santa. Their mom came back down and smiled giving Jack a kiss on the fore head "goodnight Jack" and both his parents disappeared into their room. Jack sat up and grabbed his staff he'd just gotten before returning to his bed. The guardians smiled "you have such a great family Jack" tooth stated smiling.

"Yeah their pretty great" jack stated but he didn't sound too happy. Jack was feeling so sad, how had his family reacted to his death he wondered if he'd be able to find out or did he even want to know.

"You ok jack"

"Wha…oh yeah I'm fine this is just really weird"

"No joke frostbite turns out you were just as much a trouble maker before you became… you"

Jack rolled his eyes.

The guardians continued to discuss Jacks family and how sweet he was with his sister when North of the past appeared he looked just the same as he did in the future. Just then the guardians realized that while they had been talking little Jack had fallen asleep on the couch his arms around his staff. The North of the past smiled and ruffled the boys hair before reaching into his bag and pulling out a toy soldier just like the one Jack had asked for, (Sandy had an exclamation point above his head as he watched the exchange. "Well look at that, seems like you weren't always on the naughty list" Bunnymund stated.), and set it next to Jack then he reached in and pulled out a pretty little doll and set it snuggly in Pippa's stocking before going back up the chimney and away. North smiled so he had met Jack so many years ago. The guardians smiled talking about how North had met Jack even if the boy hadn't been awake at the time.

The sun rose steadily in the sky and little Jack woke with a jolt he sat up and stared around before pouting knowing he had missed Santa. The boy sighed and then looked down and saw his toy soldier right there next to his bed, he snatched it up and smiled happily then he looked over at the stockings and laughed seeing the little doll. He quickly got up and ran upstairs the guardians heard a small yawn and then a mutter of "Jack"

"Come on Pip wake up its Christmas and Santa came come on" suddenly they heard two little footsteps and Jack climbed down the ladder and waited at the bottom for Pip before running over and pulling down Pippas doll for her. She quickly snatched it up and hugged it. (North smiled I was nice to see how the two children so happy and content with their toys). "Wow look Jack it's so pretty, and you got your soldier! Did you see Santa Jack did you?!"

"No I accidently fell asleep, but don't worry I'll meet him next year for sure" Pippa laughed and they both ran over to wake their parents. Their mom smiled and cooked them breakfast as the kids played with their toys. "Jack, Pippa look outside" both children ran to the window and looked. It had snowed and there was around a foot of snow on the ground. Both children smiled "looks like church will be canceled you'll have to wear your new dress some other time"

"Yes this is the best ever! No church and snow, lets go play in the snow Pip!"

"Ok let's" and the two raced up the ladder to go get changed. The guardians smiled this young jack was so sweet. Suddenly the noise faded and the room brightened around them so they couldn't see just like before.

**AN: well there one memory down next I'm thinking ice skating for jack only Pippas still too young and then maybe tooth or sandy appearance. I know older jacks a bit ooc in this chapter but we're going to say he's still in shock just a bit. I really want to hear what you guys think and if you have any suggestions please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright here's another chapter hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for your wonderfull reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (I'm still working on stealing it muahahaha)**

"Come on dad you said you'd take me if it was cold enough." The guardians heard little jack shout as their vision began to clear. They saw Jack; he seemed to be the same age as last time although you could tell that a couple of weeks had passed since then.

"I get it." North stated "We will only get to see the memories that Man in Moon deems important to us"

"Ooh I wonder if one of us will be in it. I hope it's me, please be me!" Tooth stated giddily. Sandman raised his hand an arrow pointing down at himself materialized above his head, as if saying 'no me'. Jack laughed and shook his head for some reason he couldn't remember meeting any of the other guardians in his past life, but maybe that was the Moon again keeping something from him. He looked over at the scene he vaguely remembered this day.

"I know, I know Jack" his father, Nathan, laughed "but I've only just woke up. We can't go ice skating on an empty stomach let's eat first."

Little Jack sighed "alright… mom is breakfast ready!"

"Almost Jack" his mom laughed.

"I wanna go too" Pippa said as she tugged on Jacks shirt.

"I'm sorry Pip your too young still, but I'll teach you how to ice skate when you're older ok"

The little girl pouted "its ok Pippa we'll have lots of fun here at home I've invited Sarah over"

Pippa squealed in delight "I can show her my doll and we can play" Pippa forgot all about going ice skating in her excitement.

"Breakfast is ready" their mom said laying down plates.

Jack was there first. He ate like a speed demon "ok I'm done, come on dad lets go"

"Hold your horses Jack"

little Jack ran into the living room and put on his boots and then he grabbed his staff and popped his head back into the kitchen "are you done yet" the guardians saw Jacks dad smile over at his wife

"Alright, alright I'm done lets go"

"Yes!" Jack ran in gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and rustled his sisters hair, "see ya mom, Pip" and he was gone.

Their mom laughed "That Jack, faster than wind he is" Pippa laughed and nodded. The guardians smiled and followed Jack and his father as they walked through the forest. Little Jack skipped along babbling to his dad non-stop ("you've got quite the mouth on you frostbite, I can hardly keep up" Bunnymund stated. Jack smiled and elbowed bunny a bit. They walked into a clearing and jack inhaled sharply. He knew this was where they were headed but actually seeing it was another thing. This is where he died and where he'd been born again. It seemed so strange and the little boy in front of him didn't even realize how much this lake would impact his life. The others looked at jack in confusion jack waved them off he hadn't told them about how he died. They would find out soon enough.)

"So is it frozen enough dad" his dad walked around the lake

"Yeah I think it looks alright"

"Ya" little Jack cheered

"Ok come here little man let's get your ice skates on" little Jack ran over to his dad and sat down on a rock so he could pull on his skates. His dad helped him lace up his skates. When he was done Jack went to get up, but his dad stopped him. "What's the saying Jack"

"Come on dad I know"

"Say it"

"Thick and blue, tried and true; Thin and crispy, way too risky," Little jack stated. (Jack winced he should have told that to Pippa but he hadn't even thought about maybe if he had things would be different.)

"Good, remember that you don't want the ice to crack you know the dangers"

"I know dad I'll be careful avoid white ice stay on blue"

"That's it now you can go" Jacks dad said smiling ruffling the boys hair. Little Jack walked slowly balancing on his skates toward the lake he got to the edge and looked around "all blue dad"

"Then what are you waiting for" little Jack smiled and skated out onto the ice. The guardians watched in awe as little Jack skated laughing merrily as he did. "Wow Jack your pretty good" North chuckled.

Jack smiled "well duh." The guardians all watched as Jack smiled working his way across the ice the little ten year old held so much grace and as he laughed into the wind the guardians could see the beginnings of the soon to be Jack Frost in the boy. They watched for a while then they saw Jacks foot hit a small dip and he fell, "Ahhh" smack right into the ice.

"You ok Jack" his dad called standing up in concern. Jack started laughing. "Jack is everything good" his dad said although the concern had left his voice now that jack was laughing.

"Yeah look dad I lost a tooth" he stated smiling revealing a gap in his teeth and he held up said missing tooth.

Jacks father laughed and Tooth squealed in delight. Sandman pouted at it not being him, but then smiled as the little boy Jack made his way to the edge of the lake. He handed the tooth to his dad "looks like you'll be getting a visit from the tooth fairy."

Jack gave a whoop of joy "awesome do you think I'll be able to catch her this time" ("catch me!" Tooth laughed and jack blushed.)

"Maybe you'll just have to wait and see" little Jack skated for a little longer "ok Jack come on it's time to head back"

"Aww already"

"Yup but don't worry well come back some other time."

Little Jack smiled "ok" and he skated over and his dad helped him to change back into boots. The guardians followed them back through the forests.

"So Jack you want to catch me that's just too cute" Jack turned red "To bad I stopped going out to see the children at his time," tooth sighed sadly. I wonder if you ever caught one of my little tooths

"I don't remember that ever happening; although some of my memories are still a bit fuzzy so who knows" Jack stated swinging his staff back and forth frosting North's boots as he did so.

They watched as Jack entered the house "hey Pip, mom guess what?" he called out Jacks mom turned and looked "what?" Jack smiled at her and his mom laughed "jack you lost a tooth"

Pip turned around "really" she asked and jack nodded his dad produced the tooth "cool" Pippa stated in awe as she had yet to lose any of her teeth. ("Aww a girl after my own heart" tooth stated smiling at the little girl who was looking at the tooth in amazement).

"Ya I'm gonna put it under my pillow and then when the tooth fairy comes I'm gunna catch her"

"Tooth fairy?" Pippa asked she had been too young to remember Jacks last loose tooth and so she hadn't heard of the tooth fairy before.

Jack smiled when you lose a tooth Pip you put it under your pillow at night and then when you're asleep the tooth fairy comes and takes it leaving behind money"

"Money, really? That's amazing are you really gunna catch her"

"Yup"

"But won't that hurt her"

"No, I just wanna know why she takes teeth"

"You don't know" Pippa asked in shock that there was something her big brother didn't know.

"Nope no one does so I wanna be the first to know"

Pippa laughed in excitement. The rest of the day went by as per usual and night fell. Pippa and jack were tucked into bed in their room upstairs and Jacks dad handed over the tooth so Jack could put it under his pillow. The guardians watched and waited. Jack had fallen asleep his hand clutching his tooth under his pillow. Then through the window came a little tooth. It flew over to Jack and worked its way under the pillow they saw Jack twitch and then his eyes blink open he blinked a few times then his eyes opened wide and he lifted his pillow "gotcha!" he called out the little tooth eeped and Jack had her caught gently in his hand. "Please don't panic" he said to the little fairy "I won't hurt you, I just have to ask you a question but first let me wake up my sister ok" they saw little Jack get out of bed he looked down at the little tooth "you know you're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be." He walked over to Pippa's bed and shook her with one hand "Pip wake up"

Pippa stirred "what Jack?"

"Wake up I caught the tooth fairy" ("not exactly mate" Bunnymund stated)

Pippa blinked and rubbed her eyes sitting up she gasped "Jack you did it"

"I know" Jack stated excitedly

"Jack she looks scared you should let her go"

"I will I just want to know why she takes the teeth" he turned toward the little fairy "so why do you?" the little fairy gave a small squeak "can't you speak" Jack asked. The little tooth shook its head Jack pouted "Aww" he sighed "oh well I guess its ok, at least I got to see you." He let the little tooth go and it nuzzled against him and Pippa and they both giggled.

"Little tooth, little tooth where are you? Are you ok? I brought sandy for back up." they heard. Tooth gasped that was her. Sandy smiled it was him too. The past Tooth and Sandman entered the room to see little tooth above two gaping children.

"Oh hello I'm the Tooth fairy sorry I got a distress signal" she said giggling nervously.

"You're so pretty" Pippa stated staring at the tooth fairy in awe.

"Well thank you" past Tooth blushed and smiled before turning to little tooth. Little tooth let loose a serious of squeaks "oh I see so you were caught" she gave jack a look and little jack blushed.

"I just wanted to know why you took teeth" he said then smiled "so why do you?" he asked happily. Tooth smiled "well Jack their special they hold all of your childhood memories"

Little jack looked a bit confused but he shrugged "cool"

"Now don't you think it's time to go to sleep"

"But but…"

"I have other children's teeth to collect"

Little jack sighed "but I'm not sleepy"

"Me either" Pippa said.

Tooth smiled at her "but don't you want to have beautiful dreams" the little girl nodded and Tooth turned "Sandy" she said and nodded. Sandy created a ball of sand and hit Pippa with it causing her to fall, but tooth caught her and smiled when she saw herself in Pippa's dream flying around.

Jack gasped "you're the sandman" Sandy smiled and nodded "wow that's so…" Jack didn't get the chance to finish before Sandy hit him with some dream sand the little boy fell and Sandy used his sand to carry Jack back to his bed. Jack dreamed of ice skating. Tooth smiled at the two children and thanked Sandy and was just about to leave when "oh" and she flew back over and took Jacks tooth leaving behind a pence. **(AN: its what a penny was called back then). Then they flew out jacks window and away.)**

"I can't believe I met you and I never realized it, but I suppose back then we got a lot of calls like that, about children catching my little tooths" Tooth felt bad as she said this. She wished she would have realized this sooner. Sandy however was the exact opposite, he was smiling and images appeared above his head so quickly you couldn't tell what he was trying to say. Jack laughed at Sandy's excitement. He hadn't remembered anything like this happening to him as a kid maybe he had met the other guardians. And just as last time another bright light came momentarily blinding them.

**AN: does anyone know if the book mentions a birthdate for Jack. And thanks for all your great reviews I'm so happy you all like this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Please continue to review Jack Frost will Love you if you do. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ya! Thanks for all your great reviews they make me so happy. I do have one thing to say Jack frost loves you all. I just have one thing to ask if you don't like my story and feel the need to comment about at least leave a reason why, it's very pointless to just comment that you don't like it. And said comments will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism. Thanks again here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Still own nothing**

The guardians waited for the light to clear, and for a new memory to surface. They were in a forest. In front a cave. Jack and Pippa and some older boys were standing outside the cave. You could tell that a couple of years had passed since the last memory, both Jack and Pippa had grown. Jack seemed about 12 and Pippa at 6 years old.

"I dare you one," of the older boys stated.

"Fine" little Jack said puffing out his chest "I'm not scared"

"Jack no! Please don't do it," Pippa said pulling on Jacks shirt "it's too dark and scary"

"Don't worry Pip I just have to go in for a little bit, and I'll win the dare and I'm not afraid of the dark" Jack started toward the cave a lantern held high in his hand.

"Jack wait I'm… I'm coming with you"

"No Pip"

"Yes, I don't want to be out here alone with them" Pip gave Jack the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

Little Jack sighed "ok but don't let go of my hand ok." Then he turned back to the older boys "see even my little sister is braver then you." And together the two walked into the cave. The darkness seemed to engulf the two and not even the light of the lantern was visible to the people watching outside the cave.

"I don't like this" North stated and quickly followed them into the darkness, the other guardians trailing behind. They quickly caught up to the children. Pippa was hiding her face in Jack's shirt and Jack was looking around at the cold stone walls.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a cold voice echoed (the guardians all stiffened recognizing the voice they all looked around searching the room for the familiar face, but said man kept to the shadows as he taunted Jack's little sister).

Pippa eeped as though she had heard the voice. Jack just squeezed Pippa's hand "don't worry everything's fine, there's nothing to be afraid of"

"Oh really then I'll give her something to fear" ("I should have knocked all his teeth out" tooth said in anger, the poor girl didn't deserve that) the voice echoed around the cave

"Jack did you hear that?"

"No I don't hear anything"

"Well I do. I hear someone talking, Jack it's scaring me please let's leave. We've been in here long enough."

"Come on Pip just a little further and well go I promise" (Bunnymund slapped Jack upside the head but Jack didn't say anything back, he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid)

Pitch laughed staying in the shadows "oh what a brave little boy let's see how you deal with this." ("When I see Pitch next I'm gunna… I'm gunna…" Bunnymund was too mad to finish his sentence. Sandy echoed Bunny's thoughts punching his hand with a fist.) Jack shined his light higher and Pitch worked his magic, suddenly a horde of shadow bats were flying at the two children. Pippa screamed and started crying. Jack didn't see a thing "Pippa, Pippa! What's wrong?" but Pippa didn't answer she just continued to scream "it's ok Pippa we're leaving, come on lets run don't let go of my hand ok." Pippa continued to scream as the shadow bats flew around her until finally she was back in the sun. She stopped screaming, but the poor girl kept crying. "Its ok Pip"

"No it's not Jack, I wanna go home… I wanna go home" she sobbed

"Ok ok were going home" they walked past the older boys who were looking from Pippa to the cave and back again in shock, most of them probably thinking what could have been in there.

Pippa and Jack walked home quickly and little Jack sighed as though he was trying to prepare himself for the worst, after all there was nothing the boy could say or do to get himself out of this one. They got home and Jack took a deep breathe. Before pushing open the door, as soon as they were in the room Pippa let go of Jack and ran to her father who was sitting in his chair "dad!" Pippa cried.

"Pippa, Pippa What's wrong what happened?!" Jacks mom and dad looked in shock as Pippa cried in her father's arms. Jack made his way into the house and set the lantern down, his parents turned to him and he winced "I can… I can explain"

"Well you better get to explaining quickly young man"

"It was a dare"

"What?"

"One of the older boys dared me to go into the old cave"

"And so you took your sister" Jacks dad asked sternly

"No… well yes, but I wasn't going to at first but she wanted to go in"

"And you let her"

Jack looked down, then back up "I don't even know what she was afraid of there was nothing there"

"Yes there was, something was there. It was so dark" Pippa cried

"Jack upstairs now"

"But dad"

"Now Jack" little Jack sighed and climbed up the steps his dad followed depositing Pippa in their moms arms. Jack's dad sat Jack on his bed and bent down "your mom and I have a right to be upset Jack, your little sister is terrified. You're supposed to look after her"

"I was dad, I'm telling you there was nothing there I swear"

"But your sister was still scared, Jack I know you. You will keep going, now tell me did Pippa ask to leave"

Jack looked down "yes"

"And"

"And I didn't I wanted to prove to them that I was brave"

"Jack being brave isn't about not being scared of the dark, it's about standing up to what you know is wrong. You knew it was wrong to go into that cave with your sister the brave thing to do was to have walked away. What you did Jack was foolish and I want you to sit here and think about that"

"But"

"No buts Jack" Jack crossed his arms and turned his back on his father angrily. Jacks dad sighed and walked away and climbed down the latter. Jack turned and watched he waited for his dad to disappear before he turned and punched his pillow multiple times "its… not… fair…" he stated punching the pillow with each word. Then he laid down on his bed a grumpy expression on his face. Time passed and soon Pippa climbed up the latter followed by their mom. She got Pippa all tucked in and turned to Jack who turned his back on her, their mom sighed and began to climb down the latter "goodnight Pippa, goodnight Jack"

"Night mom" Pippa stated sleepily, Jack didn't answer and his mom gave a sad frown before continuing on her way. ("Jack be nice to your mother" Tooth said looking at both the little Jack and Jack Frost)

"Jack I'm sorry I was just scared. I didn't mean to get you in trouble"

"I don't want to talk to you. Just go to sleep" Jack turned around and blew out the lantern and the room went dark except for the slight glow from the moon. ("Jack" north said in a scolding voice Jack winced.)

The guardians watched as the children slept. And that was when it started, the darkness began to seep into the room shadows enveloped everything. And there was a cold laughter. The guardians gripped their weapons even though they knew it would do them no good, this was just a memory. Pitch formed from the shadows and walked around the room he looked at the crudely drawn pictures that Pippa had drawn on some old parchment. "Cute" he stated. He walked toward the girl. "I can feel you fear, your still scared and even your brother won't protect you"("I'll always protect her" Jack stated voice strong as he glared at memory Pitch. The present Jack gripped his staff tightly in anger as he watched his sister whimper as Pitch messed with her dreams turning them into nightmares.) Pitch just laughed as he watched her struggle. Suddenly Pippa woke she looked around and then cowered in her Blankets when she saw Pitch his golden eyes glowing maliciously. He smiled "boo!" and Pip hid her head under her covers whimpering in fear. The guardians watched horrified as she stayed that way for the rest of the night. Jack especially his poor sister she was suffering so much and it was his fault he'd taken her into that cave. It was all his fault. The next day came and Pitch disappeared looking positively gleeful and the sunlight flooded into the room. Pippa looked out from under her covers her eyes puffy with the tears she cried in the night.

"Pippa, Jack come on breakfast." Jack woke up and looked over toward his sister

"come on Pip breakfast" then he stopped "Pip what's wrong"

"Last night there was a man here Jack and he was so scary he sent shadows to get me"

"Pippa it's ok" Jack said "it's ok, it was just a bad dream"

"No it wasn't Jack the man was here, he was really here I swear" little Jack looked at his sister in concern.

"Are you feeling ok Pip" Pippa glared at her brother and ran down to tell her mom and dad they both looked sad

"oh honey it was just a nightmare"

Pippa scowled and run upstairs to her bedroom with a yell of "no it's not! It was real" their mom looked to her husband in concern.

Jack sat down to eat, but the guardians noticed the little boy didn't seem to have too much of an appetite. Pippa spent the rest of the day hugging her dolls and looking around as though waiting for the man to come back. Both children got tucked into bed and Jack turned to Pippa "if you see him again I want you to tell me ok." Pippa nodded and she hugged her doll to her chest and fell into an uneasy sleep, and just like the night before the guardians watched as Pitch entered the room he glided over to the girl filling the room with shadow "oh look she bought a doll to keep her safe, too bad it won't do much good." Again Pippa awoke from her nightmare in a frenzy and again she caught sight of the scary man in black.

"Jack" she called out in a small voice, then she called out louder "Jack… Jack!" the boy stirred.

"Pippa what's wrong"

"Jack he's back the scary man is back, and I'm wide awake, It's not a nightmare" this seemed to wake Jack up as he looked around more alert

"Pip I don't see anyone, there's no one here but us"

"See he can't help you, he can't save you" pitch laughed and the little girl cowered in fear

"He's here Jack I can see him please, please believe me"

Jack listened to his sisters begging and remembered what his father had told him he knew Pippa wouldn't lie "I believe you Pippa" he stated and although he could not see who his sister was so scared of he was angry at him. He reached over and picked up his staff wielding it as a weapon much like Jack Frost did when facing Pitch. "I don't know who you are but you better leave my sister alone" Jack stated to the empty room as he made his way over to Pippa he climbed onto the bed with her. He looked around the room, the moon was full that night and as he looked at it he suddenly knew what he needed to do. He turned to his sister "Pippa look at me, don't look anywhere else but at me" his sister obeyed looking at Jack not at Pitch "ok now close your eyes"

"But Jack"

"Trust me"

"Ok" Pippa listened and let her eyes close, she stiffened at the darkness, but relaxed again as Jack took her hands in his.

"Ok now Pippa I want you to think about all your happiest memories think of… think of the… the Tooth fairy and the Sandman! Do you remember that Pippa it was a while ago but do you remember?"

"Of course I could never forget"

"Ok now just think of them, believe in them don't believe in anyone else but them"

"No! No stop!" Pitch cried out as he realized what Jack was doing, but it was too late. Pippa could no longer feel the fear or hear the voices all she felt were Jacks hands squeezing hers and the memories of the Tooth fairy, and the Sandman and she opened her eyes and looked around and smiled then she laughed as she realized the room was empty again no one was there. The whole roomed seemed brighter, as the moon shone through into the room. The guardians watched as Pitch tried to get the little girls attention, as he tried to get to Jack, before he let out a howl of anger and disappeared. Then they watched as Jack climbed into bed and fell asleep Pippa's hand still held firmly in his as they shared a bed and went to sleep. The guardians smiled "look Jack you stood up to Pitch even before you were guardian." Jack smiled at North's words. It looks like he had without even knowing it.

"Not bad mate" Bunny stated.

Tooth gave Jack a hug and Sandy high fived him and they waited for the light again excited for the next memory.

**AN: There's the next chapter what did you think good, bad, ok? Review and let me know up next Easter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's another chapter thanks so much for all your great reviews. They really make me happy and if you have any suggestions for any other memories that you might like me to add please review and let me know so I may take it into consideration. Thanks again I love you all :p **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nada… now onto the story**

The next memory saw Jack and his dad out in the pasture with the sheep watching out for them. Jack's dad was sitting on a rock a couple sheep around him. Jack was laughing as he walked along balancing on the fence trailing his staff along beside him. He was still 12 years old in this memory. And from the surroundings it looked to be almost spring time. Jack's dad laughed as he saw Jack stumble for a minute and then right himself again. The guardians all smiled at the younger Jack and they saw again how much this Jack resembled the one they knew. They saw Jack sit down on the post and start poking some nearby sheep with his staff. Jack smiled as the sheep seemed to glare at him in annoyance. "Alright Jack let's get the sheep back in their pen." His dad said.

"Ok what do I do?"

"Round up all the strays and chase them through the gate"

"Alright sounds like fun" Jack said his customary smirk lighting up his face. He ran around with his staff scaring the sheep in the right direction, every now and then he gave them a little prod with his staff to move them in the right direction. He got them all corralled and heading toward the pen. He waited making sure they stayed in the general area of the pen as his dad checked each of the sheep for injury before letting them through into the pen. After all the sheep had been safely locked in his dad smiled toward his son "ok let's go Jack"

Little Jack ran to his dad's side "ok I'm coming" and together father and son walked toward the farmhouse. Jack watched his dad walk up to the farm house to collect the pay for the day of herding. Jack was looking around it was his first time staying with his dad for the full day instead of leaving with his mom and sister at lunch so it was his first time at the farmhouse. He looked around in curiosity when a hen house caught his eye; he looked over at his dad who was talking animatedly with the owner. The owner invited his dad in and his dad turned to Jack and gave him a stern look as if saying don't do anything, don't even move. Jack smiled at his dad, and his dad walked into the house. As soon as his dad disappeared from view Jack walked over to the hen house he tapped the outside of it earning a small squawk from its inhabitant's Jack smiled walking around towards the door of the hen house. ("Jack don't do what I think you're going to do" Tooth stated. Jack smiled at his younger self "come on Tooth I'm just having a bit of fun"). Jack looked around making sure his dad was still inside before he turned back to the door. He quickly unlatched the handle and opened the door it creaked and he winced at the noise looking at the farm house, then he turned back and stepped inside. He looked around; hens were either walking around on the floor or in their nests. Jack smiled and went up to one of them he poked it. The hen didn't like that and it pecked at Jack catching his finger, Jack let out a cry of surprise, he stumbled backward his staff came into contact with a few hens and they let out loud screeches and Jack jumped backward more and swung his staff the other way and hit another couple of hens they screeched and went wild; running out of the open door. "No, no! Come back" he went chasing after the chickens but they just ran faster squeaking and squawking. ("that's what you get frostbite" Bunnymund stated laughing as the younger jack panicked.) Jack stopped chasing the chickens and they calmed down pecking at the ground. Jack looked toward the house and didn't see anyone; he sighed in relief. He couldn't believe no one heard that. Jack looked back toward the chickens; he could do this all he had to do was herd them back into the hen house just like he did with the sheep in the field, except he couldn't chase the chickens like he could the sheep he'd have to do it differently, but how he leaned against his staff as he thought. Then it hit him his staff he could use it to push them in the right direction. And so he swung his staff around and went toward the chicken closest to the hen house "ok little chicken lets go back inside" he said as he prodded the chicken with the end of the staff. It pecked at the staff in annoyance but went in the direction Jack nudged it toward. Jack continued to do this with the rest of the chickens until he got the last one in. Then he closed and latched the door, he sighed leaning on it. ("good job Jack" North said chuckling.)

"Not bad boy" Jack jumped standing up straight. He turned to see his dad and the owner standing on the porch.

"ugh!" he slumped back down onto the door again.

The owner laughed "don't worry about it, you were just curious and you seemed to handle it pretty well"

Jack looked up "really"

"yup, not too bad" Jacks dad laughed "I bet you learned a lesson from all this"

"Ya, don't poke a chicken" the owner and Jack's dad burst out in laughter

"Come on Jack let's go home, thanks Mr. Peterson"

"No problem, bring that boy around again he's a hoot"

Nathan smiled and flicked Jack in the back of the head "ow dad"

"That's for being stupid" then he ruffled his sons hair and put his arms around Jack's shoulder "but you did a good job of fixing it. You'll make a good sheep herder, and I know it's not the best job out there"

"Dad it's awesome" Jack said smiling at his dad. His dad smiled back and gave jacks shoulders a squeeze. And together they made their way back to the house.("that was so nice of you" tooth said smiling.) "Hey mom, Pip were home"

"Jack, dad!" Pippa ran out of the kitchen toward her brother and dad and gave them both a hug.

"You're just in time for dinner, what took so long?"

"Jack got in a spot of trouble with some chickens" Jack blushed

"What"

"Don't worry grace, he handled it all himself"

His mom looked at Jack and shook her head in fondness and together they ate dinner. "Alright time for bed get a good night sleep so you can get up early and find all the eggs the Easter bunny leaves" (easter eggs appeared above sandys head and he pointed at Bunny.)

Jack smiled "alright come on Pippa egg hunting tomorrow" Pippa smiled. (aww jack your so excited for easter tooth said smiling. Bunny puffed out his chest a bit happy that jack enjoyed his holiday; although, he would never tell Jack that.)

"To bed both of you" their mom took them upstairs and tucked both kids in. Jack settled in and closed his eyes and that's when he heard Pippa get up and walk over to his bed.

"Hey Jack" Jack sat up and looked at her

"What's wrong Pip"

"Some kids in town were making fun of me"

"What kids I'll play the worst prank on them ever"

"No don't worry about it"

"If you don't want me to worry about it why bring it up"

"They told me the Easter bunny wasn't real. Jack is that true"

"What do you think"

"I think it's dumb, I think the Easter bunny is real"

"There you go"

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better"

"No of course the Easter bunny is real, who else would hide the eggs" (its just like what he did with Jaime" tooth said smiling at their jack.)

Pippa giggled "I guess your right"

"Of course I'm right"

"Jack" Pippa laughed shaking her head just like her mom had earlier

"Go to bed Pip we've got eggs to find in the morning"

"Ok …Jack"

"Ya"

"Thanks"

"Never stop believing Pip, no matter how old you get promise you'll always believe"

"I promise Jack"

"Goodnight"

"Night and with that Pippa and Jack fell asleep"

Jack was the first person up in the morning. "Pippa wake up its Easter, it's time to go egg hunting" Jack said shaking Pippa in his excitement.

"Ok, ok I'm up" Pippa said trying to get Jack to stop shaking her. She sat up and both children got dressed before running downstairs. Their mom and dad were already awake by the time the two came downstairs. "Are you ready to go hunt for some eggs there" mom asked.

"Yeah" both children yelled

"Alright come on we'll go find all the eggs, then we'll eat them for breakfast how does that sound"

"Sounds great" Pippa said smiling. Jack was already pulling on his boots. Their mom grabbed one of the biggest baskets she could find.

"Alright let's go" and all four of them left the house Pippa and jack skipping ahead. The guardians saw Jack spot the first egg. He ran over and picked it up

"First egg," He yelled.

His little sister ran over "Ooo it's so pretty." The egg was a yellowish orange and it looked like the colors of the setting sun. Jack ran over to his mom and dad and put it in a basket. The children ran back and forth finding eggs and putting them in their mom's basket. Their parents both found a spot in the grass and they sat down.

"Ok were gunna sit here you guys go find the eggs and bring them back ok"

"Ok" and the two children ran off.

"Be careful don't go too far"

"Ok Pippa you go that way, I'll go this way"

"Ok"

"Don't get lost ok and be careful"

"I will" Pippa answered and ran off.

Jack looked around walking in his designated direction. "Hmm how can I find the eggs?" Jack looked up into a tree and smiled he'd definitely be able to see everything from there that's for sure. And so Jack discarded his boots and began to climb up into the tree. When Jack had gotten up about to the middle of the tree, which was pretty high. He decided to start looking only he had a problem he couldn't see from his perch and so he picked the thickest branch and began to work his way out onto it looking around on the ground as he did so. He kept going out farther and farther and farther and then he saw one next to those bushes just off the side of the tree and another one next to another tree a little ways down and another and another and another. He was about to start to edge his way back toward the trunk of the tree when he heard a cracking noise from the branch. (Tooth gasped as she saw the branch break. All the guardians were watching Jack nervously. Except Sandy who was looking at a bush next to the tree, he tried to point it out to the others but they were all too busy watching little Jack; even Jack himself was watching little him.) Jack froze, he wasn't usually scared of heights, but hearing that crack made him afraid, it made him very afraid. He calmed himself and decided it would be ok, it would hold. And so he inched backward again; only the branch didn't hold, it snapped right in the middle. Jack felt himself fall almost in slow motion as he reached his hand out trying to grasp onto anything, but his hands only felt empty air. He let out a yell, but his breath was stolen as he fell through the air and so it seemed as though he was screaming with no sound. Jack squeezed his eyes closed bracing for what was sure to be a horribly painful impact. And then he felt not the ground but something fluffy and strong catch him. (The guardians let out a sigh of relief. Jack smiled and turned to bunny "thanks"). He kept his eyes shut for a moment and then he opened them slowly. "I'm okay" he said then he smiled "I'm okay!" then he saw that he was being held by furry arms. He blinked and looked up into a rabbit's face, a huge rabbit. Jack yelped and the rabbit set him down smiling at him. Jack looked at the rabbit in shock and that's when he spotted the basket next to said rabbit; it was filled with eggs. He looked from the basket to the rabbit "no way"

"You should be more careful mate" the rabbit spoke in a harsh accent.

"Who cares about that, you… you're the Easter bunny."

"Yup that's me"

"This is so cool" Jack jumped up and down in excitement "you're so big and cool looking and... and oh this is so cool. How do you paint all these eggs? Does it take a long time? Are those boomerangs? I've heard about those from Billy, he's a boy from town. How do you use them? Why are you so tall and do you live underground like other rabbits? Are other rabbits your friends? Do you…" ("your even more energetic then when you met me and Sandy" Tooth said pouting slightly.)

"Wow, wow calm down little anklebiter" past Bunnymund said.

"What's an anklebiter"

"It means child"

"Oh" suddenly Jack gasped "come on you have to come meet my sister, she really wants to meet you will you please, please, please!"

"I wish I could, but I've got to go, there are so many things I've got to do"

"Aww really you're leaving already, but you haven't answered any of my questions and Pip will be sad. Couldn't you just wait for a little bit?"

"Okay a few questions but that's it"

"Ok where are you from?"

"Australia"

"Australia cool I've heard about Australia in a book, you look like how they describe a kangaroo"

"Kangaroo, I am no kangaroo I'm a bunny"

"I'm just saying"

"Well it ain't true"

Jack laughed "you get cranky easily"

"I am not cranky"

"Yes you are, but it doesn't bother me. This is almost as cool as meeting Santa"

"Almost"

"Ya obviously it would be cooler to meet Santa but this is still amazing" ("ha ha I win" North laughed. Bunny rolled his eyes).

"Wait. Why would it be cooler to meet him"

"He gives out toys"

"I give out eggs"

"Ya but I can play with toys, I can't play with eggs"

"Ever heard of an egg toss"

"Boring"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is to…" ("Honestly the two of you" Tooth said Sandy was shaking his head at the two.)

"Jack where are you"

"Oh that's my mom I better go, I still think you're a pretty great Easter bunny"

"Thanks little anklebiter you're not so bad yourself" and with that Bunny thumped his foot and dived into a whole.

"Wow cool" Jack said as he saw the hole close up. Jack turned to go to his mom when he saw a pile of eggs sitting there. Jack smiled and collected them "Thanks Easter kangaroo for the eggs and for saving me" Jack said to the air before running off to find his mom.

The guardians laughed "Bunny you and Jack don't change much do you" North said smiling at the two.

Jack was leaning on his staff laughing. Bunnymund rolled his eyes. Tooth giggled "I thought it was cute." Sandy nodded and then pointed in the direction Jack had gone.

"Sandy's right let's find Jack" North said.

Jack was still laughing and bunny looked a bit grumpy, but you could see his lips tug up in the corners a bit.

That night "hey Pip guess what?"

"What?"

"I saw the Easter bunny"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did, I fell out of a tree and he caught me Pip. He's like 6 feet tall with giant ears and boomerangs"

"What are boomerangs"

"Um hard to describe, but the point is I saw him. So we were right he is real. I really wanted him to meet you but he had to go"

"Aww well thanks for trying Jack. What was he like?"

"Well he was kinda grumpy, and a bit annoying, and he was really full of himself; he expected to be better than Santa."

"Really"

"Really but I told him Santa was cooler…" and Jack went on and on and on and Pippa listened with rapt attention every now and then shed express disbelief and then jack would tell her something else and she would laugh and nod.

"I'm the annoying one eh frostbite"

"Well yeah pretty much" Jack said laughing. Bunny grabbed a hold of Jack in a headlock and gave him a noogie. The other guardians laughed as Jack struggled against Bunny, finally getting loose by frosting the rabbit's ears. Bunny got ready to pounce, but before he had a chance a white flash filled the room.

**AN: alright there's the chapter with bunny yeah. I love all your great reviews and I'm excited to get the next chapter up. Also what month do you think Jack would be born? I'm thinking some time in December because it would go with the whole winter spirit. What about you guys any opinions?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hey guys sorry it's been a while, I'm really sorry about this not being a chapter but I've hit a bit of writers block when it comes to Jacks memories. So I've posted this to ask you for help. First off in this story not only do I plan to do Jacks past but also some memories after he became Jack Frost and was alone all those years trying to get the kids to believe in him, maybe even touch on the subject of the blizzard. Also I plan to do the scenes from the ROTG movie, only the parts when Jack is not with the guardians, unless I get requests for other scenes. Ok now that you know my plan. Here's my question, should I add more Jack scenes or should I just skip to Jack becoming Jack Frost? If you choose continue with his past I will probably do about two chapters or so of mini stories, because in all honesty I don't really want to keep writing about the holidays because it gets to repetitive. The other option is just to skip forward to Jack Frost being born and go from there. I am leaving this choice up to you so please review and let me know again I'm sorry for just doing an AN. I swore to myself I'd never do this but writers block sucks. Please, please help me! Thanks, over and out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hey guys sorry for taking so long. I've decided for the time being to skip to the lake scene, and as I get ideas for Jacks past I'll add the new chapters in. I hope you all like this one :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

"I wonder what's next, I'm so excited," Tooth gushed. Sandy nodded excitement evident on his face as the scene began to play. They were back at Jack's house; in his living room. It was evident that a lot of time had passed. Pippa was now about 10 years old. She was standing in the living room a pair of new brown ice skates held in her hand. Tooth smiled at the girl and as she bobbed up and down on her toes in impatience. Future Jack looked down he recognized the ice skates and he knew what they brought with them.

"Jack hurry up," they heard a laugh from the stairs.

"I'm coming Pip, give me a second" his voice sounded more like their Jack's. Their mom sat in an arm chair crocheting, a smile on her face as she witnessed her children's antics. The older Jack climbed down the latter and began pulling his boots on by the door. The guardians were a bit shocked; Jack looked much older now around 16 or 17. Jack got his boots on and rumpled his sister's hair. Their mom stood up and walked to the door giving Pippa and Jack a hug

"Be home before your father and be careful" she said as she watched them walk out of the house.

Jack turned back to his mother as Pippa pulled him along in excitement "don't worry, we will" Jack stated a smile on his face he looked back at his mom one more time before turning and following Pippa into the woods.

"What are we waiting for lets follow" North said cheerfully. The others smiled and walked through the forest to catch up with the two. Only Jack trailed behind, he knew what was coming and he wasn't sure he wanted them to see it. After all it was personal. He sighed perhaps it was time they knew and so he reluctantly followed them. The guardians quickly caught up with Jack and Pippa. Pippa walked quickly, Jack trailing slightly behind a wide smile on his face.

"Jack I'm so excited! I've wanted to go ice skating for so long and now I finally can."

"Yup, but remember stay on the blue ice ok"

Pippa smiled back at Jack and nodded then she continued on humming to herself. Jack had his staff just like he always did, since he had received it so many years ago. He smiled swinging it around knocking snow off branches as he walked.

They reached the lake. Jack walked around the lake like his dad had while Pippa began pulling on her skates. "It seems a bit too white Pippa" past Jack stated uncertainly.

Pippa looked up in shock then at the lake "but this parts blue Jack"

Jack walked over he looked from the lake to Pippa's hopeful face "this part seems ok, but don't go out to far ok" Pippa was already squealing with glee as she sat down on a boulder so Jack could help her lace up her shoes. "Ok I'm going to put mine on, don't go out too far"

"I won't" and with that Pippa wobbled to the edge of the lake. Jack watched for a moment as Pippa slid onto the ice and fell.

"You ok."

"Yup I'm good" she got shakily on her feet and began to take baby steps. She slid slowly across the ice her eyes lighting up with glee. After Jack was sure she was good he turned and began to undo his boots and pull them off. He had both his shoes off and his skates in hand; when he heard it the distinct sound of ice cracking and a small horrified gasp. (Tooth let out a gasp and the others looked worried for the young girl.) He dropped his skates and grabbed his staff on instinct before he turned and ran out onto the ice shoes forgotten. He edged his way closer to her and he set down his staff walking forward toward her. She was on the white ice her eyes full of fear. He took a few steps onto the white ice to get closer to her; cursing himself for not watching her and for letting her skate in the first place when there wasn't much blue ice. He shook his head he couldn't think like that right now. Pippa whimpered in fear.

"It's ok, it's ok. Don't look down just look at me" Jack said his voice shook a bit at the beginning but came off strong at the end as he tried to reassure his sister.

"Jack I'm scared" his sister cried out her eyes watering with unshed tears.

"I know… I know, but you're gunna be alright… you're not gunna to fall in." Jack said in a confident voice trying to calm his sister as he racked his brain for what to do, "Were gunna have a little fun instead" (the guardians looked from their jack to the jack on the ice so this is where he had gotten that from Sandy smiled warmly jack was the perfect person to be the guardian of fun.) He blurted out smiling at her reassuringly. Pippa looked doubtful.

"No we're not" she yelled out. She was too scared right now to believe her brother.

"Would I trick you?" Jack asked. ("Not the best thing to say to reassure her mate" Bunny said nudging Jack with his elbow as he tried to lift the heavy atmosphere that had fallen over them. It didn't work; although, Jack threw him a forced smile for his effort. Bunny sighed and looked back at the scene rapidly unfolding in front of them; a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Yes you always play tricks" the other guardians smiled half-heartedly.

"Oh alright well…" Jack laughed trying to seem more confident, trying to get his sister to smile a bit. "Well n n not this time. I promise… I promise. You're gunna be… you're gunna be fine." Jack cursed himself as he stuttered. "You have to believe in me" the guardians were shocked again, Jack had once asked them if they believed him, they looked saddened because they realized they hadn't; they turned away from him. Pippa had no such reservations as she looked up at Jack and nodded. Jack smiled new found confidence in his voice "Wanna play a game. We're gunna play hopscotch like we play every day" Jack said standing up looking unafraid. Bunny looked at their Jack with a new found respect, he was being so brave for his little sister. How had he never seen this side of Jack before; it had always been there and yet all Bunny had seen, all he had chosen to see, he corrected was Jacks faults. Bunny looked back at the scene, well not anymore Bunny promised himself. "It's as easy as 1…" the guardians all winced as the ice cracked under Jack's foot "2… WOAH" Jack pretended to lose his balance a bit making Pippa giggle. Tooth smiled as he remembered Jack doing something similar by hitting pitch with the snowball to make Jaime laugh. "3" Jack made it back onto the thicker blue ice, he smiled at his sister who smiled back with a new found hope in her eyes. North smiled Jack was such a good boy so strong. North was happy he had this opportunity to see Jack triumph. "Alright now it's your turn. 1 that's it, that's it" Jack said he leaned down and reached for his staff. "2…" he edged the staff closer and Pippa gasped as the ice cracked a bit more. By now the guardians were holding their breath. Jack looked on his expression one that was both full of joy and sadness. "3" Jack hooked his sister with his staff and got her out onto the thick ice. The guardians all gave a whoop of joy North pulled his companions into a bear hug and Tooth giggled through her tears. Bunnymund smiled for once not fighting North's hug. Sandy was the one to notice Jack's silence. He flew in front of the other and showed a picture of Jack above his head the others looked to Jack; he forced a small smile. North opened his mouth to ask what was wrong Jack just pointed toward the lake unable to say anything. The others looked back to the lake and they watched as Pippa looked up smiling as she got to her feet. They saw Jack also go to stand and just as he took a step forward the guardians head the cracking of ice and they realized too late what had happened. Jack had slid along the ice from the momentum he used to push Pippa onto the already cracking ice where she had once stood. The guardians watched in horror as Jack disappeared below the ice.

"Jack!" Pippa cried out reaching for her brother. "Jack!" she screamed again (Jack wanted so badly to reach out and reassure his sister to stop her tears, but he knew that he couldn't.) frozen there on the ice from fear. "Jack please stop messing around; this isn't funny" Pippa yelled out looking toward the area that Jack disappeared from as if expecting him to pop back up, when he didn't she began to yell his name frantically tears streaming down her face "Jack! Jack! Please, please don't leave me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for skating out too far! Just please, please don't go! Please Jack you promised… you promised you wouldn't leave me alone! Jack! Jack!" she cried out again. Then she seemed to go into hysteria as she got up and pulled off her skates before running back into the woods barefoot. "Hold on Jack I'll get mom and dad just hold on." And she ran and ran. The guardians just stood there. They were in shock Tooth had started to sob when Pippa had started to scream and now she still cried. North held a look of utter and total sadness and Bunnymund well he was still in shock still frozen like he couldn't comprehend what had happened the only sign that he knew was a few small tears that streaked down his fur. Sandy had curled in on himself as if trying to shield himself from the sadness; he shook, tears streaked his face. Jack stood there staring at the woods a few tear trails still on his face from the ones he had shed watching his sister cry. He had not seen that in his memories; he had not seen how she had reacted. Although, he had wondered, now he wished that he had never found out because it broke his heart. North unfroze first and he walked over to Jack and held him close as if to reassure himself that their Jack was still there. He couldn't believe it; none of the guardians could. They had all passed peacefully into the life they had as immortals. They had all had good long lives. And yes it was true that Jack was a teenager, and yet it never crossed their minds that he had been so cruelly ripped from his life, from his family. Brought into this world after such a harsh fate it just didn't seem fair.

While they were thinking they heard the sound of running and three people broke into the clearing. Pippa face red and tear streaked pointing frantically to the middle of the lake. And her parents Jacks mom and dad looked around fear evident in their eyes. Pippa's father had come home for lunch and had been eating happily near the fire with his wife when a disheveled Pippa had burst through the door crying. As soon as the she saw them she had yelled "Quick Jack fell in the lake" that was all it had taken for the family to rush from their home and through the woods. Jack his mother screamed out "Jack!"

"Jack!" his dad cried as well looking around the lake for signs that Jack might have gotten out, but there was nothing no footsteps, no jack. His mother was the first to collapse she fell to her knees in the snow her whole form shaking as she sobbed. Pippa cried as well once she saw her mom start and the two girls sat huddled crying. Jacks dad walked around the lake as though trying to find Jack; he didn't dare step out onto the lake. He cursed and called out Jacks name. and then he stopped as his foot hit something he looked down and the guardians watched as his face changed from frantic to agonizing sadness. They watched as his dad leaned down and picked up whatever he had almost stepped on, Jacks staff. Tears ran down his face as he held Jacks staff, his Christmas present he had made so long ago, the staff that Jack carried almost everywhere. Jacks dad looked at it with sadness and pain in his eyes and then as if he couldn't bare it any longer he threw the staff. It hit around the spot Jack had fallen in and skidded a bit Jacks dad cried as he walked to his sobbing wife and daughter. He took his daughter and pulled her into his arms and then he helped his wife to her feet and together all of them holding each other tightly they walked slowly back into the woods.

"Jack you can go with them if you want" Tooth stated her tears fresh at the scene she'd just witnessed.

Jack shook his head "I can't… it hurts to much seeing them like that knowing that I can't help them… I… I" Jack faltered and Sandy slipped his hand in Jacks giving it a squeeze. Jack smiled at Sandy in thanks, and then he looked out toward the lake. A white flash filled their vision but this one was shorter and when it cleared they were still standing next to the lake only now it was night time and the full moon shone brightly overhead. The guardians looked around wondering why they were here when they saw Jack Frost, their Jack breaking through the ice. They saw him gasp and sputter and for a moment he looked absolutely terrified, and then he looked calm again as he stared at the moon and he was set gently down on the ice. The guardians all stared, that was it the birth of Jack Frost. December 21 North reasoned as he looked at the moon. The beginning of winter what a fitting day for said winter spirit. He put an arm around Jack. As they watched the new Jack look around. They watched as he stopped looked down and he picked up his staff the one his own father had thrown out there in grief. They saw the staff sparkle with magic at Jacks touch. They watched and Tooth even managed a giggle as Jack laughed creating frost. It must have been so hard for him waking with no memory she thought. They watched as he discovered he could fly and as he landed on a tree branch laughing the whole time. Bunnymund smiled slightly at the sight. Then they saw Jack look out at something in the distance and they saw him leap off the tree letting the wind take him and suddenly they were transported to a small town full of burning fires. It was still early enough in the evening for children and parents to be walking around. They watched as Jack came to a bumpy landing. They saw him look around in awe. Then he walked up to the villagers "Hello" he called out happily and Tooth gasped as she realized what Jack was about to discover. She clenched her fists it was just too cruel. "Hello, good evening ma'am." Jack laughed then he turned to a kid walking up "Oh excuse me can you tell me where I am?" the boy walked straight through Jack. Jack gasped almost as if he was in pain he put a hand to his chest in shock "hello" someone else walked through him and he jumped backward fear and confusion in his eyes "hello" he tried again but to no avail. All the guardians looked on in shock and sadness for their youngest member. Bunnymund felt the familiar guilt well up inside him as he remembered all the harsh words he'd said to him about not being seen. They watched as Jack made his way back to the forest he looked over at the village confusion and hurt clear in his face and then they heard something in their minds and they realized it was Jacks thoughts. 'My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so, but that was all he ever told me.' They heard his thoughts loud and clear before they light flared in front of them again.

**AN: so there that chapter this is one of my first attempts at doing sadness so im not sure if its good or not let me know! Thanks and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ok Thanks so much for your reviews they really gave me the courage to try out sadness in my other stories. I am sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy with the start of classes. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**AN: I own nothing :,(**

The light died down and they found themselves back in Burgess except you could tell a couple hundred years had passed by, and the town was starting to look a bit more like the town Jamie now lived in. Jack recognized it right away as did Bunny.

"The blizzard of '86" Bunny said glaring at Jack who just shrugged sheepishly

"I thought you were over this"

"Ya well now I get to watch it all over again"

"Hey look it's Jack," Tooth called out pointing above them. There was Jack walking along the telephone lines looking bored. That's when a couple of kids passed by

"It's no fair" one of them said "I was sick on the last snow day; it sounds like you guys had fun"

"Oh come on they'll be plenty more snow days"

"I know but I just wish it would snow… like today"

"Well I can make that happen" Jack said smiling he flew down from the telephone lines and walked along behind the kids. The guardians followed.

"Tomorrows Easter so that'll be fun"

Jack pursed his lips "ok tomorrows Easter, but I'm sure a bit of snow won't hurt" and with that Jack jumped into the wind "come on wind let's make some snow." And he got started frosting windows and cars and then he began to make it snow. It was quite magical to watch as Jack began to freeze the clouds with his staff making it snow. He zoomed around the town making it snow more and more. Until there was a nice fluffy layer on the ground then he let it calm a bit falling gently. And he sat on a low branch and waited. It didn't take long for the neighborhood kids to come out to the park; including the kids from earlier.

"Look Adam it snowed just like you wanted it too"

"I know it's so awesome"

"You're welcome" Jack said and he smiled as he watched as one kid picked up a snowball without letting anyone else see him. Jack floated over "surprise attack, I give you props kid." And he smiled as the kid threw the snowball at Adam.

"Snowball fight" the kid yelled and just like that it began. Snowballs flew everywhere and jack helped out everynow and then laughing along with the children. The guardians smiled as they watched; looking at this you could almost believe that they could see Jack. The snowball fight lasted a good hour.

"That was great"

"Ya let's build a snowman"

"Come on kids lets come inside"

"But mom"

"No buts; you want the Easter bunny to come tomorrow right?"

"Hey wait a minute that's blackmail, come on let the kids play"

"Ya the Easter bunny"

"I'm so excited"

"I can't wait"

"Hey come on that's not fair what about me and the snow" Jack closed his eyes and the snow began to fall more rapidly. But the kids paid Jack no attention. He tried to step in front of them but they just walked through him. Jack sighed and then frowned "stupid Easter. Why can't they notice me? What's so great about some bunny with eggs anyway?" Jack knew he sounded winey but come on he did everything for these kids couldn't he get even a little credit. As he got more upset the snow began to flow around him faster and faster but Jack was so stuck in his thoughts that he wasn't even paying attention. The snow fell thickly covering everything, Jack walked around the park seemingly lost in thought.

"You didn't know" Bunnymund stated as he watched the Jack of the past sit down in a tree and brood over what he was doing wrong.

The future jack blushed "yeah it was a bit of an accident"

"But when I talked to you, you made it seem like it was on purpose" Bunnymund said. All the guardians looked at Jack who shrugged.

The guardians watched and Jack stayed in the tree for a good two hours then he swung down and gasped when he sunk in a few feet. He looked around "No! No no no no no. Stop!" he called out and the wind died down and the flakes gradually stopped he looked around and sighed "great going Frost" he said to himself "um maybe it'll melt by morning" but it was already very late in the day and the past Jack knew this. They watched as past Jack hit his head against the telephone pole a couple of times in frustration. "Well maybe he won't be that upset."

A white flash filled their vision and then cleared.

They were at the park and it was early the next morning the snow hadn't melted at all and it probably wouldn't for days. Children were wandering around the park trying to dig through the snow to find the eggs to no avail. They watched as the disappointed kids walked back to their parents with sad looks on their faces. Some kids even cried. Jack was there too and when one kid started to bawl Jack ran up "No please don't cry, I'm sorry… I didn't… ugh! God I'm such a screw up" North reached his hand around and smacked the future Jack upside the head. Jack rubbed his head and looked at North who was watching the scene; he looked down then back at the scene as well. The kids all disappeared back to their homes and Jack leaned against a tree not sure what to do. When bunny appeared "frostbite" he yelled out not noticing Jack at first. Jack looked up and sighed

"Over here"

"What did you do? You ruined Easter!"

"Look kangaroo"

"I'm a Bunny"

"Whatever"

"I can't believe you did this, look at those kids it's your entire fault" future bunny winced as his past-self chewed Jack out.

""I'm sorry ok the kids were asking for a snow day they seemed really happy the other day"

"That's your excuse, it's Easter Sunday you should have realized…I have no words for how stupid you are"

"Hey"

"You don't mess with holidays, you just don't"

"I… sorry ok"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You ruined Easter and I'm not the one you need to apologize to; you need to apologize to the little ankle biters"

"The what… you know what never mind, and how am I supposed to apologize they can't see me anyway" Jack whispered the last bit, then he looked up quickly "hey can I ask you a question?"

"No I've got other Easter eggs to deliver to the kids houses so I can save the Easter that you destroyed."

"But wait it'll take…" Bunny however, was already gone. Jack sighed "I just wanted to know how you did it. How are you believed in?" Jack said to empty air.

"Jack I'm sorry I was a bit harsh"

"Don't worry about it"

Bunny was about to reply when another light flashed

JACK FROST******************************************************************JACK FROST

The flash cleared

It was another 20 or so years later, a couple kids walked by "Easter is in 5 days I am so pumped"

"Easter again" North complained

"Ha" Bunny laughed as North pouted

"Ya me too, I bet Jason jones I could find more eggs then him." They saw Jack then sitting above them on the telephone pole. He was counting on his fingers "ok if I make a blizzard now then it'll definitely be thawed by Easter, ok" he said to himself.

"Now you're doing it on purpose; Jack you know you'll get Bunny riled up like that" Tooth said. Jack blushed; he didn't want Bunnymund to know this. Why was the moon showing this?

They watched as Jack created his blizzard.

"Really frostbite you better not ruin Easter again"

"Sorry Easter kangaroo, I almost forgot about Easter how many days away is it again?" the guardians looked confused they had just saw Jack counting.

"Five days, this better melt by then or else" Bunny threatened

"Ya I'm sure it'll be mostly gone by then"

"Good I've got to go; lots to do"

"Right well bye"

"I'm warning you frostbite no more snow"

"Whatever… later kangaroo"

"Bunny" Bunny rolled his eyes watching as Jack flew off before leaving himself.

Again light flashed and cleared and again this happened each time there were different reactions normally leading to a fight between Bunnymund and Jack; and then Bunny would leave upset. The guardians grew more and more confused as they watched, then after one particularly frustrating fight Bunnymund disappeared looked extremely irritated while Jack threw him the no responsibilities fun guy smile of his. Then he sighed and looked around. It was dark and the moon was high in the sky and it seemed to glisten brighter than normal. Jack looked up at it and smirked as if reading the man in moons mind.

"What? Ok, ok I know what you're thinking but this is fun." Then Jacks smile faded "look I'm lonely ok I want to talk to someone, anyone I…I'm just tired of being alone, and even if it's fighting something is better than nothing at all." Then Jack glared at the moon "I wouldn't have to do this if you would just tell me what to do or how to be believed in. argh!" Jack let out a frustrated sound before falling down into a snow bank.

The guardians watched in silence and then Bunny turned to Jack who was looking down in embarrassment "you did all that just to talk to…me."

"Is that so hard to believe, I'd been alone for so long all I wanted was a bit of attention. For someone to see me and talk to me, and…" Jack trailed off. Bunny smiled sadly and put his arm around Jack startling him

"Well I'm sorry I yelled at you so much, but you don't have to feel that way anymore. Just come by the warren"

Jack looked at Bunny in shock then he smiled and mumbled a quick "thanks." Tooth and North and Sandy all smiled at the two; it seemed that they were all growing closer because of this and maybe that's what this whole thing was about, after all none of them had really truly understood Jack before this.

The light flashed again and the guardians wondered what they'd see next.

**AN: ok I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Did you know there really was a blizzard on Easter sunday. It wasn't in 1986 though it was in 1973 and it's called the Easter Sunday Blizzard. I think next were going to have jack trying to break into North's place, what do you think. Please review and tell me your thoughts complaints etc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: another chapter YA! Sorry my chapters are slow I'm sick right now and drugged on medication so it's hard for me to concentrate. Please read and review thanks guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters.**

The guardians all watched in concern as Jack floated haphazardly through the air. The wind seemed to do most of the work and Jack was close to passing out.

"What's up with you frostbite"

Jack blushed recognizing the scene "I got caught in a hot flash near burgess. And I kind of got a fever"

"You got sick?" Tooth asked concerned

"Don't worry about it, I just had to make it somewhere cold and I had the wind to help me."

Past Jack floated along carried by the wind; the poor boys face was flushed red and he looked to be sweating.

North smiled as he realized they were near his place. He saw the wind set down the winter spirit so close and yet far from his workshop. This made North frown, the boy had been so close and North had never known. They all saw past Jack snuggle down into the snow bank that he had been set on enveloping himself in the cold snow. The red slowly began to fade and Jack began to look normal. After a couple of hours of sleep past Jack woke up and looked around he smiled "thanks wind" he said. The wind rushed past Jack as if caressing his face in a silent your welcome.

Past Jack stood up from where he was and stretched, he took his staff which had been right next to him and smiled as he flew himself up into the wind. He was only halfway into the sky when he stopped his eyes finding Santoff Clausen "no way" Jack whispered.

North smiled his chest puffing out a bit at the awe on Jack's face. Jack flew over to the building and peeked in through the windows. They watched as Jack flew around the North Pole trying to look into the windows only to find you couldn't see through them. Jack huffed and sped around before he found the entrance the yetis used. North laughed as he watched Jack try to sneak into the Pole using the yeti's cave only to come face to face with Phil. "Um… hey… I'm just here to visit the big guy… tried the front door it was locked so I figured I'd try this way." Phil the yeti just glared unbelievingly at Jack and pointed away as if telling Jack to leave.

"Aww come on just one peek" Jack tried to slip past Phil and Phil caught his sweatshirt "Hey let go" the yeti shrugged as if to say 'ok if you say so' and he sent Jack flying out of the cave and into the snow. Jack glared "so you want to play it that way, ok fine" and Jack got that trickster grin of his before he sped off into the distance. North was smiling as he watched. Phil was good very good he hadn't even noticed that Jack had tried to break in.

The scene changed and they were back at the pole they watched as Jack marched toward the cave an army of snowmen behind him. Phil and the other yetis shook their heads and groaned but went along with it anyway. Jack smiled and then yelled "charge" and the snowman began the war. Some snowmen stayed back and through snowballs while other snowmen ran forward and smashed into a few yetis. Jack watched the chaos of the snowball fight in glee before flying over the battle field and into the cave he made it past the yetis as they were too busy defending against the onslaught of snowmen. He reached the door and pulled it open when he was grabbed from behind "Aww hey come on" Jack twisted to see Phil behind him dragging him out of the cave and throwing him into his own snowmen Jack frowned then smiled there was always tomorrow.

The guardians all laughed North's hands were on his belly as he laughed "it was good effort Jack best I've witnessed"

They were back at the Pole again this time they saw Jack sneak into the reindeer pit and he undid their ties before giving them a good scare. The reindeer went wild and Jack laughed happily as he watched. North frowned and looked to Jack "that was you"

Jack smiled "umm…sorry" North just rolled his eyes.

"How did you not know this North?" Tooth asked.

"Yeti's good secret keepers and good liars I guess"

They were brought to the pole again and again to witness Jack's humiliating defeat and near the end the guardians could tell that Jack tried less and less to get into the Pole and rather focused on playing with the yetis, Phil in particular. And although the guardians laughed and smiled it was still sad to see that this was how Jack tried to make friends. He shouldn't have had to do it that way, it was sad, and they could finally see why Jack sometimes did the things he did. Yes sometimes Jack just did it to have fun but not all the time sometimes the boy just wanted someone to talk to someone who could see him.

**JACK FROST******************************************************************JACK FROST**

The light slowly dimmed and the guardians found themselves in a wonderfully elaborate banquet hall. They all smiled, each year on New Year all the spirits came together to celebrate. It was a tradition although lately none of the guardians had gotten the chance to attend as they had been too busy and by the time their jobs were done they would gather together for some egg nog courtesy of North. The guardians smiled it was nice to know Jack was invited; at least he socialized. All the spirits were there; thanksgiving, past, present, future, summer, fall, spring, cupid, groundhog, Halloween, etc. They were all there in the banquet hall sitting together smiling and arguing just like every year. This year they were talking about the guardians.

"You think they'll ever hire a new guardian" cupid asked

"They should and it should be me" Groundhog stated making the future Bunnymund grimace he hated that stupid creature. More and more spirits added their two cents saying it should be them who are the guardians everyone except Jack who sat off to one side by himself rolling his eyes.

"Look why is there only 4 guardians anyway, we should talk to Man in the Moon and tell him to make us guardians"

Jack couldn't hold it in anymore and he let out a snort

The spirits all turned to him "is something funny?" spring stated her soft voice held a snotty stuck up ring to it.

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"Well we know who's never going to be a guardian" Groundhog laughed

"That's for sure" the thanksgiving spirit, a little fat man, agreed.

"Why would I want to be? I don't really do responsibility."

"Ya you also don't do anything else, except cause trouble"

"Hey groundhog without me no one would even believe in you"

"At least people do believe in me unlike you"

Jack glared and Bunnymund's ear twitched as he tried to hold in his anger; it was one thing for him to say it but it was a whole other thing when the stupid groundhog said it.

"Ya well I'm more important than any of you because what's Christmas without snow, what's so important about spring unless snow comes before it, or autumn unless snow comes afterward and who's the winter spirit here me."

"Ya right" the other spirits all laughed and jack glared

"Trust me kid there's nothing important about you you're a waste of space and time; in fact it would probably be better if you disappeared. Who would miss you when no one even knows your there, at least were believed in"

Jack in his anger at those words quickly frosted the spirits. They all looked angry now.

"Hey guys lets teach the little upstart a lesson"

"Ya" everyone agreed Jack looked shocked as the other spirits pounced. One got him in the eye and the mouth while another kicked him in the ribs and they were going to do more when the wind intervened; a gust of it separated Jack from the others and Jack flew off into the air the groundhog yelled after Jack "and stay gone."

The guardians were all fuming; the other spirits were a bit full of themselves but hey that's how spirits are they all think their better including North and Bunny, but they had never taken it as far as the others. It was wrong beating up on Jack like that although it was only a select few who had beaten up on the boy the others hadn't tried to help him either choosing instead to turn away and ignore it. The guardians looked at Jack in concern, what had those spirits done after Jack had become a guardian. They wondered this as the light overtook them once more.

**AN: I really hated this chapter but I couldn't really think of how to change it, and I needed another filler chapter before I moved onto the Rise of the Guardians scenes where they get to see what happened from Jack's point of view. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ok I've been so excited to start these chapters! And I want to say thank you for all your reviews they really made me feel better about my last chapter. Thanks guys you are all amazing readers. Ok now on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**P.S. To the person who said that this story isn't logical, the moon shouldn't be able to take them back in time and shouldn't they be able to just use the teeth for this. 1. this story is fiction and I can do whatever I want with it including giving the man in the moon the power to take people back in time. And 2. the teeth only hold childhood human memories so if I wanted to add Jack Frost's memories as a guardian that wouldn't really work out, so back in time it is. Sorry that comment just frustrated me so I had to rant on it. I mean no offense. Thank you!**

The light faded…

"Snow day" they heard Jack yell out as he flew around laughing as he created frost around the town. He laughed "wind take me home" he called out as he jumped into the wind. He landed next to burgess lake, the wind swept around him blowing this book out of a little boy's hands. That's when the guardians realized the boy was Jaime.

Jack looked at the book, "huh that looks interesting" he said then turned to Jaime "good book?" he asked and, of course, Jaime didn't answer. This caused a sharp pain in the Guardians hearts as they watched Jack talk to Jaime knowing full well that Jaime wouldn't answer back.

"Snow day" one of the kids yelled out running up to Jaime.

"You're welcome" Jack said walking along behind the kids as they walked up to Jaime's house

"Guys wait up! You guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?" Jaime asked as he ran up to his friends.

"Ya free candy! I hope we can find some eggs with all this snow!" one boy yelled out in excitement. Bunny through Jack a halfhearted glare and jack just smiled back happily. They watched as one boy laughed at Jaime, who was talking about big foot and the Easter bunny.

"The Easter bunny is real" Jaime protested. Bunny smiled silently thanking Jaime.

"Oh he's real alright," Jack said Bunnymund smiled "real annoying and real grumpy and real full of himself" Jack added on; Bunny's smile turned into a frown and Jack smiled back at him sheepishly. That's when Sophie made her appearance running down the stairs. Bunnymund smiled softly at the little girl.

"Easter bunny hop hop hop" she said jumping and laughing then she tripped and fell letting out a cry before breaking into small sobs. Bunnymund looked sad wanting to help the girl but knowing this had already happened.

"Mom Sophie fell again" Jaime yelled out as his mom came outside and helped Sophie to her feet putting a hat on Jaime's head as she did

"Sophie you ok? Jaime hat you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose" she said as she did so the guardians looked shocked and they looked at jack to see him frowning instead of smiling, they looked back at the scene.

"Who's Jack Frost?" the guardians winced internally as they felt Jack twitch beside them.

"No one honey; it's just an expression" Jack flinched at that, he knew that they believed in him now but it was still hard to hear about. The guardians looked saddened they watched the past Jack look affronted

"Hey!" he said then he jumped down from the fence as the kids ran toward the park. He made a snowball then breathed on it giving it some extra oomph "Who's Jack Frost" he said mischievously before he lobbed the snowball hitting Jaime square in the back of the head. The guardians laughed and Jack found himself smiling again as he watched Jaime's shocked face as the snowball hit him.

"Okay who threw that?" he said laughing as he turned to stare down his friends

"Well it wasn't bigfoot kiddo" Jack stated as he flew over toward the other kids. Jaime threw a snowball at one of his girl friends Rachel (AN: yes I know her names Pippa but I used that as Jack's sister's name so now she's Rachel).

Rachel turned around "What was that for Jamie Bennett?" she yelled picking up a snowball.

"You started it" cried Jamie dodging her snowball. The guardians all laughed as they watched the snowball fight. They smiled watching Jack smile and add his own snowballs into the mix

"Free for all" he cried out then looked around "alright who needs ammo." And he helped out each of the kids a smile on his face as he watched them having fun. Suddenly a snowball hit a brown haired girl; she turned around looking angry and lifted her snowman head looking ready to kill, all the kids froze.

"I hit cupcake" Rachel whispered sounding scared

"She hit cupcake" another kid whispered

"You hit cupcake" added another. The girl, cupcake, lifted the snowman head menacingly when all of a sudden she was hit in the face by another snowball.

"who threw that?" one of the kids asked. The guardians looked shocked to see Jack sitting there on his staff looking at cupcake with anticipation on his face; then they watched in amazement cupcake went from angry to happy and laughing as she chased the others everyone was smiling. The guardians smiled Jack's snow held magic in it. He was definitely the perfect candidate for the guardian of fun. The Jaime slipped onto his sled and they watched Jack's eyes widen in shock and then a mischievous smile spread over his face and they watched as Jack frosted a path for Jamie and his sleigh around the block.

"No worries kid, I got you" Jack said as they rounded a corner "hang on. You'll be all right" Jack said and then he quickly dodged a truck and sent Jaime flying through the air straight into a sow bank; then he settled on the statue behind and watched a smile on his face.

"Wow did you guys see that it was amazing" Jaime said standing up a smile on his face just before a couch came sliding into view knocking Jaime over.

"Whoops" Jack said laughing just then Jaime's hand popped up a tooth grasped tightly between his fingers. Tooth smiled shaking her head so that was how it had happened.

"Cool a tooth" Jaime yelled

"That means the tooth fairy" said another. Tooth smiled giggling, Jack of the future looked down he knew what happened next.

"Oh no," Jack said. Tooth looked shocked then looked over at Jack in confusion what did he mean oh no, but Jacks head was lowered. She turned back to the scene to see the kids walking away in excitement "No!" Jack yelled then followed the kids "Wait a minute, come on, hold on what about all the fun we just had?" he said, "That wasn't the Tooth Fairy that was me." Jack said his voice desperate wanting them to hear him. Tooth felt a sharp pain in her heart for Jack "What's a guy got to do to get a little attention around here?" Jack said flying in front of Jaime who walked right through Jack a look of pain and pure sorrow made its way onto his face as he gasped; you'd think I'd be used to that feeling the past Jack thought.

The scene changed to show Jamie and Sophie sitting on his bed. They watched as Jamie told the story of his sledding excitement, then showed his tooth to Sophie who giggled excitedly. Then the scene switched to Jack who was looking through the window. He reached out but and the window frosted blocking his view. The guardians saw Jack walking on Jaime's roof, hood up as he looked toward the moon.

"If there's something that I'm doing wrong can you… can you just tell me what it is because I've tried everything and no one ever sees me" Jack said his voice cracking slightly as he begged the moon. The guardians all looked sad as jack said this. The boy had been alone for so long North thought as he looked at Jack who he now thought of as the son he had always wanted. Then Jack's voice got angry as the Man in the Moon didn't answer "You, you put me here the least you can do is tell me… tell me why" he questioned angrily, the moon didn't answer, and they watched as Jack looked down frustrated. The guardians felt infinitely sad as they watched Jack. Then the whole sky lit up as dream sand rained down on them they watched as Jack looked up pulling down his hood smiling "Right on time Sandman" he said with a sigh. Sandy smiled glad he could give Jack these small moments of happiness. He smiled happily when Jack ran onto the power lines putting his hand into the dream sand and watching as dolphins erupted from it dancing around Jack as he smiled, and then the scene faded and light over took them. Tooth in that moment couldn't hold it in anymore "oh Jack I'm so sorry"

Jack smiled back at her reassuringly "don't worry about it Tooth it wasn't your fault." Tooth still felt bad but she didn't quite know what to say so she just gave Jacks hand a squeeze and watched as the light began to fade.

**AN: ya! Ok question to ask, do you want to see the scene where Jack goes to the North Pole and him and Bunny have that argument about being seen, or would you rather I skip that and go on to the scene where Jack takes Sophie home, or if you have any other scenes in between those two that you'd like me to do. Let me know thanks quys! And please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

** AN: ok I got a lot of reviews and a lot of people asked for the bunny scene so here you go guys and thanks for all your reviews I so love reading them. I hope you all enjoy this…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

The light faded to Jack landing in an alley way staff at the ready as he looked around. That's when past Bunny made himself present swinging his boomerang around in his paws, "Hello mate, been a long time, blizzard of 68 I believe; Easter Sunday wasn't it." Bunny stated. Future Bunnymund laughed knowing Jack was about to be thrown into a sack.

Jacks eyes lit up "Bunny!" he said happily then he frowned and fidgeted with his staff "You're not still mad about that are ya?" he asked.

Future Bunny put his arm around Jack "not anymore mate" Future jack smiled at Bunny happily, he had become the older brother Jack had never had.

"Yes" bunny said sourly, but then he smirked "but this is about something else; fellas." The guardians all laughed when they saw Jack being shoved into the sack by some yetis "Hey! What's going on? Ow put me down." Future Jack elbowed Bunny a bit when he refused to go through the magic portal.

The guardians then found themselves in the pole as Jack's sack hit the ground "ow" past Jack complained. They watched as Jack got out of the sack and looked around.

"He's here… quiet! Hey there he is Jack Frost" North boomed in his loud Russian accent. Jack looked confused and shocked as he took in the sight of all the guardians. Tooth giggled at the look on his face the first time she had been too busy to really stop and watch.

"Wow! You got to be kidding me" two yetis came and picked Jack up "put me down" past Jack protested and the yetis set him down.

"hope the yetis treated you well" North of the future laughed that was definitely one of his funner (yes I know this isn't a word but who cares) ideas and seeing jacks face was priceless. Future Jack stuck his tongue out at North and the man threw his arm around Jack gluing the boy to the big man's side.

"Oh yeah, yeah I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal" past Jack stated sarcasm dripping heavily in his voice.

"Oh good that was my idea" past North stated happily. Future Jack rolled his eyes "you know Bunny obviously" North said pointing to Bunnymund.

"Obviously" Jack stated back.

"And the Tooth Fairy" Past Tooth giggled like crazy and zoomed right up into Jack's face.

"hello Jack I've heard a lot about you, and your teeth!" Future Tooth blushed; maybe she had come on a bit too strong, but everyone from the tooth fairy division, who had met the winter spirit, had gone on and on about how amazingly beautiful Jacks teeth were and when she finally got to meet them she just had to see.

"My…my what?" Jack said trying to back away from Tooth and her little minions.

"Open up. Are they really as white as they say? Yes, huh oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

Tooth blushed even brighter future Jack seeing this from his place at North's side smiled at Tooth reassuringly "Its ok Tooth don't worry about it." Future Tooth nodded. Jack was such a sweet boy, she now thought of him like a son/nephew. She couldn't help but fuss over Jack and now he was going to get it more than ever; especially learning how alone Jack had been.

"And Sandman, Sandy… Sandy. Wake up!" North boomed startling a sleeping Sandman. Future Sandman blushed as well but he smiled anyway happy he was in the story.

"hey anyone want to tell me why I'm here" Jack asked looking at all the guardians. Sandy raised his hand and then went off, images flashing over his head in quick procession. Sandy smiled shyly as he watched himself then he flew over to Jack and took the boys hand, he felt Jack twitch like he always did when someone touched him; Sandy assumed it was a side effect of being alone for 300 years, but then Jack's hand relaxed and he squeezed Sandy's hand. Sandy and Jack had been the closest in the beginning and had become quick friends, even now Jack tended to talk to Sandy about personal things more than the other guardians. Perhaps, Sandy thought, it was because he didn't speak so Jack knew his secrets were safe but Sandy didn't care about the reason he was just happy Jack trusted him. "uh that's not really helping but thanks little man" past Jack said smiling at Sandy who gave a small shrug in return. "I must have done something really bad to get you four together. Wait; am I on the naughty list?" future Jack looked slightly sad and wondered if he was still on the naughty list, he hoped not after all 317 or not he was still a kid and he still enjoyed presents.

"On naughty list; you hold record" Future Jack stiffened a bit and North looked down to see a frowning Jack by his side "but no matter we overlook, now we are wiping clean the slate."

Future North squeezed Jack to him tighter "I meant what I said Jack; slate is wiped clean" Jack looked up at North in shock

"Really?" Jack asked hope clear in his voice.

"Yup you deserve it"

"Thanks North" North just smiled in return.

"How come?" Past Jack asked looking at them suspiciously.

"ah good question" past Bunny snorted.

"How come? I tell you how come; because now you are guardian!" North cried out and the huge celebration began. Yetis with fire, music playing "it's the best part" past North whispered a wide smile on his face. The future guardians watched curiously as they saw the elves point to Jacks bare feet and then to a pair of shoes. Jack shook his head and backed up.

Future Sandy looked at Jack curiously a picture of Jack then the shoes then a question mark. "Sandy's got a good question, why don't you wear shoes Jack?" future Tooth asked. All the guardians looked to Jack.

Jack smiled "because shoes get in the way" at their confused looks he sighed "well you see my staff isn't my only conduit of my frost my feet are too it makes it easier for me to skate around shoes would just get in the way; besides that their really uncomfortable especially after 300 years of not having them and it's not like my feet get cold." the guardians all nodded it made sense. They turned back to the scene in time for Jack to slam his staff down frosting over some elves and blowing the oath book into North's face.

"What makes you think I want to be a guardian"

North laughs "of course you do; music!" he cried out

"No music" Jack yelled back in frustration then he turned to the past guardians "this is all very flattering but uh you don't want me"

"Question?" North asked turning to look down at Jack.

"Yes" Jack said

"Why did you not want to be guardian"

Jack sighed "I didn't think I could do it, and I didn't want to disappoint you and besides that I was so used to being on my own to suddenly be included it sounded like a joke; like one minute I'm a guardian and the next April fools we don't want you anymore. I just didn't want that" North looked shocked he'd never thought of it like that before and he felt sad knowing Jack had so little faith in them.

"You're all hard work and deadlines and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a guardian"

the future guardians all smiled "yes you are"

Tooth laughed "isn't it ironic you're the guardian of fun and you just said you were all about fun times"

Jack smiled at her "I guess your right"

"Ya that's exactly what I said" Bunny stated. The future Bunnymund looked down ashamed.

"Jack I don't think you actually understand what it is we do" Tooth stated flying up to Jack then she turned and gestured to the globe "each of those lights is a child" Tooth stated

"A child who believes; and good or bad, naughty or nice we protect them" North stated. Jack laughed and Tooth blushed as North had to scold past Tooth about hands in his mouth "ok no more wishy washy pitch is out there doing who knows what"

"Wait you mean the boogie man" past Jack stated looking at north incredulously

"It sounds like you've had previous experience with him?" future Bunny asked Jack. Sandy looked up at Jack and squeezed his hand he knew about Jacks night terrors. The boy didn't sleep often but when he did he was haunted a lot by nightmares. It hadn't taken Sandy long to figure that out and he tried to protect Jack from then on but Pitch sometimes was able to slip through. Jack squeezed Sandy's hand back.

"I had nightmares when I'd sleep, but I never actually met him" Tooth looked saddened she hated to think of happy go lucky Jack all curled up and scared in his sleep. Now she wished she would have punched him harder.

"Yes, when Pitch threatens us he threatens them as well"

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified" North and the other smiled

"There is no one more qualified than you Jack" future Tooth said smiling

"Mate without you we'd be doomed"

Jack smiled "thanks" they had no idea how much those simple words meant to him to finally be needed; it was a nice feeling

"We, you think we pick, no you were chosen like we were all chosen by man in moon" North said pointing to the moon

"What?" Jack looked shocked as he looked from the moon to the guardians

"Last night Jack, he chose you" past Tooth stated

"Maybe" Bunny added on. Future Bunny twitched and took a few steps back so he was behind the others, no one noticed as they were all too busy watching the scene before them.

"Man in moon; he talks to you" Jack asked looking at the moon in a 'what the heck' kind of way

"You see you cannot say no it is destiny" North said and future North nodded agreeing with himself.

"why… why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack asked "After 300 years this is his answer to spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hide out thinking of new ways to bribe kids no, no that is not for me!" Jack yelled up at the moon then he turned his heads to the guardians "no offense"

"Sorry about that" future Jack said to all the guardians "I get it now; I understand what you all do"

"h…h how was that not offensive" past Bunnymund stated hopping forward in anger. Future Bunny hid his face knowing what was coming and nothing could stop the guilt that pierced his heart. Future bunny forced himself to watch. He had been so angry at Jack at the time he hadn't really been paying attention to the boy and so now he made himself concentrate on Jack. "You know what I think; I think we just dodged a bullet I mean what does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway"

Jack stopped short and turned around laughing "uh you ever hear of a snow day I know it's no hard- boiled egg but kids like what I do" Jack stated looking just as angry

"But none of them believe in you do they" Bunny flinched and so did Jack even after getting some believers the words still stung and he was always afraid that he'd wake up and Jamie wouldn't be able to see him anymore. "see your invisible mate it's like you don't even exist" future Bunny watched as deep hurt and self- loathing rose up in Jack's eyes behind his glare and felt the pain in his heart even more as he realized he sounded exactly like the damned groundhog. How could he have said those things, he was always going on about being the guardian of hope but here he was crushing all of Jacks. Jack was shaking slightly it was in the past he told himself. He did matter, he did. He felt North's arm tighten around him and Sandy's hand give his a squeeze and he felt some of the tension leave him at least enough so he stopped shaking.

"Bunny enough" past Tooth stated. Tooth looked at Bunny and went to comfort him, but Bunny shrugged her off he didn't deserve her kindness, not after what he'd done.

"No the kangaroos right" Jack said turning his hurt into mocking anger so past Bunny couldn't see the hurt in his eyes; he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing the that he had gotten to him.

"The what? What did you call me, I am not a kangaroo mate" past Bunny said defensively

"Oh and this whole time I thought you were" Jack mocked "If you're not a kangaroo what are you?" Jack spat out the question like an insult.

"I'm a bunny, the Easter bunny; people believe in me" past Bunny stated. Future Bunny looked away in misery he couldn't watch it anymore the sadness and hurt in Jack's eyes was too much. The moon flashed brightly and the scene dissolved.

"Bunny" Tooth stated

"Don't" Bunny said backing away from her

Jack stepped forward; Sandy and North let him go knowing what Bunny needed was Jack and vice versa "hey kangaroo" bunny looked up only to receive a snowball straight to the face. Jack laughed Bunny smiled slightly, but it didn't last long and he frowned again. Jack sighed he didn't entirely know what to do in these situations "look bunny it's…"

"It's not ok frostbite so don't say it is. I really hurt you I'm exactly like that no good ground hog" Bunny muttered and to his surprise Jack laughed he looked up in shock and Jack hugged Bunny

"Trust me when I say you are nowhere near as bad and come on so we hit a few bumps in the road were friends now right" Jack asked smiling

"No" Bunny stated everyone stared at Bunny in shock including Jack then Bunny smiled "were family and don't forget little ankle biter" Bunnymund stated ruffling Jacks white hair. Jack broke into a smile and hugged Bunny, Bunny hugged him back

"thanks furball"

"Always frostbite"

The moon shone brightly finally the two were starting to forgive each other and themselves. Already they were ten times closer and Jack didn't seem like a shadow hovering just behind the guardians now he was right in the front with them.

**AN: ok I wanted to do this scene because I love Bunny Jack sibling fluff. Ok next chapter is the scene where jack takes Sophie home and jack in pitches lair while pitch destroy Easter also I'm including the argument after where the guardians turn their back on Jack because of the Easter incident. Look forward to it and I hope you liked this chapter. Read and review and to answer a few of your questions yes I watched the movie like a million times. :) go ahead call me weird but I've been known to become obsessed with movies a few examples Iron man, The Avengers, the Amazing Spider-man, Harry Potter and now Rise of the Guardians. Oh well it's just how I am.**


End file.
